roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Pennyworth
: "You spat in the faces of Gotham's worst criminals. Didn't you think there might be some casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they got better." : ― Alfred Pennyworth Alfred Pennyworth is the butler of the Wayne family, originally employed by Thomas and Martha Wayne, and a former member of the British Armed Forces. Following the death of his employers, he took up the role of legal guardian of Bruce Wayne, later assisting him in his quest to become the Batman. Biography Early Life SAS Training Alfred was born in the United Kingdom, in the middle of the 20th century. As a young man, he would join his country's armed forces, and shortly thereafter, the SAS special forces, where Alfred would receive training in intelligence gathering, field medicine, weaponry, as well as the ability to pilot all sorts of vehicles and aircraft. Employed by the Waynes At some point, Alfred retired from the British Armed Force and moved to the United States of America, where he became the butler and bodyguard to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, billionaire philanthropists from Gotham City. Sometime later, they had their only child, Bruce, whom Alfred would come to mentor. Mentoring Bruce In 2003, the Waynes were murdered by a mugger, whilst taking a young Bruce to see a showing of The Mark of Zorro at the Aragon Theatre, and Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to Bruce. The young boy's anger at the death of his parents and the blame he placed on himself was apparent to see, and he proclaimed that he would rid Gotham City of the criminal and the corrupt, and asked Alfred for his help. Assisting the Batman Bruce would stay true to his word, eventually becoming the vigilante known as Batman as an adult, with Alfred's SAS training allowing him to help Bruce build his numerous high-tech gadgets, to operate the Batcomputer, and to give Bruce pertinent advice during the latter's missions in his one-man anti-crime crusade. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Alfred is exceptionally intelligent, which extends to his considerable investigative, analytical, communications, computer operating, engineering, and medical skills, as well as those in ordinary housekeeping and cooking, which makes Alfred remarkably eclectic, often able to keep up with genius polymath Batman himself. ** Expert Tactician: Alfred regularly assists Bruce on the latter's various missions as Batman, offering his own tactical input and advice if necessary. ** Expert Engineer: Alfred is highly skilled in vehicles' operations, computer operations, and general engineering, as he was trained in weapons and maintenance of all sorts of vehicles and aircraft while in the SAS special forces. Thus, Alfred assists Batman in building and over time improving upon the latter's various sophisticated gadgets in the Batcave, most notably, the Batmobile, standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. ** Expert Computer Scientist: Alfred is exceptionally skilled in computer science, thus regularly assisting Batman on missions by efficiently operating the Batcomputer and filling the latter in on pertinent data. ** Expert Detective: Alfred, while seemingly not quite on par with Batman himself, is a highly skilled investigator (employing both inductive and deductive reasoning), analyst, and spy, due to his intelligence background as a member of the British SAS special forces, where he was specifically trained in intelligence gathering. ** Expert Medic: Alfred is an exceptionally efficient personal doctor and surgeon to the Batman, due to him being trained in medicine while in the SAS special forces. ** Communications Expert: Alfred is highly skilled at communications, with him therefore regularly operating as Bruce's chief communications officer (CCO) in Wayne Enterprises. ** Expert Butler: Alfred while without Metahuman powers, is an extremely skilled and experienced butler, having first served as one to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and then to their son Bruce, with him being extraordinarily competent in all of his duties (both as butler and head of security) necessary to help maintain, assist and support Batman's life, including housekeeping and cooking. * Expert Driver and Pilot: Alfred is a highly skilled driver and pilot, due to him having been trained in piloting all sorts of vehicles and aircraft while in the SAS special forces. Hence, he effectively pilots Batman's Batwing from a distance, while simultaneously observing a Batcomputer thermal imaging scan of the building he was piloting it towards. * Advanced Combatant: Alfred is skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having mentored Bruce Wayne in his youth. Equipment As the long-term butler and head of security of Batman, Alfred has access to Wayne Enterprises technology, some of the most sophisticated technology in the world (most of it located in the hidden Batcave under Wayne Manor), with Alfred personally helping Bruce create the equipment that is crucial to him as Batman. * Batcomputer: Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Heroes Category:British Armed Forces Officers